karakuratownfandomcom-20200214-history
Seikatsu Noato
Seikatsu Noato (生活のアート Seikatsu no Ato) is a travelling artist that is a Fullbringer from Konoha Town, which is a primitive place. Appearance Seikatsu has short, black hair, and black eyes which contrast with his somewhat pale skin. He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ink in it. He wears a short black jacket with red straps The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his painting based techniques. His most distinct feature is his forehead protector which is has a symbol representing the town he is from. Personality Seikatsu is usually calm and mellow, but at other times he be somewhat spritely and a little of a big mouth. He is loyal to his friends and is a kind person. Most of the time he is quiet, but can sometimes be bold and rash. Plot Equipment Tantou: Seikatsu has a tantou that he wears on his back, which was passed down to him from his family as a ways to use it to cut through the leaves and vines of the forest to get food. Powers and Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: Seikatsu was trained for years in various martial arts. He is good with and without a blade. Imaginative/Creative Mind: '''This comes in play with his Fullbring. Because his is naturally creative he can incorporate extraordinary and various drawings to help him in tasks. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''Because he is a spiritually aware human, he can sense the presence of Shinigami and Hollow, as well as their Reiryoku. '''Enhanced Speed: Seikatsu's speed is higher than any average human being able to move across distances in remarkable speed. Expert Tantou Practitioner: Seikatsu is an expert with his Tantou due to him having the weapon so long and having to use on his journeys across the world to paint the scenery and things he has discovered and scene. Fullbring Art of Life ' (アート・オブ・ライフ ''Ato obu Raifu): Seikatus's Fullbring manifest itself in his paintings, which he can transform into a living creature. Unlike other fullbrings, Seikatsu's fullbring is diverse because his fullbring applies to '''any of his paintings, while other people's fullbring applies to one specific object of theirs. Since Art of Life is any of Seikatsu's paintings, whenever Seikatsu paints something he is able to pull the soul of the painting itself causing it to pop out of his scroll and attack whoever Seikatsu has as the target. They can come out of the scroll in any size and he is able to permit them free will and control them at any given time. They don't necessarily even have to be animal-styled, it could something as strange as a house on legs if he draws it, but Seikatsu chooses to manifest his drawings as animals. * Lions: One of Seikatsu's signature animals to paint are lions in which six can be released at a time. The lions that Seikatsu paints are very fast and agile creatures that can deal a lot of damage.